


A broken code

by Puppypaws45



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Cock Cages, Condoms, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom/sub Play, Drunk Sex, Explicit Consent, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, I made this account for this fic lol, Implied Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omorashi, One Shot Collection, Pet Names, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Practice safe sex!, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stancest - Freeform, Twincest, Vibrators, kitten play, safe words, small amounts of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppypaws45/pseuds/Puppypaws45
Summary: Just a series of one shots involving Stancest. Please practice safe sex, everyone is consenting in this series! Ah they've also had sex before this series so this is just Stan agreeing to do more kinky shit.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Stan, are you sure about this? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Stan was currently wearing a pair of fluffy cat ears and a long grey tail. And don't tell Ford but, he actually really got a kick out if this. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants as they spoke. "No no its fine Ford, I said I'd try new things with you and, here I am."

"Okay, if your hundred percent sure you want to do this, lets lay down a safe word first, okay?"

"Urg fine, what should it be?"

"Well Stan, normally the sub decides that. So, what do you want it to be?"

"Pears."

"Pears?"

"Yup, pears. Easy to say, easy to hear."

"Well, alright then. If you say pears I'll stop what im doing immediately okay? Don't be afraid to use it, its there to help you be comfortable and for me to know if your doing alright or not."

"Alright Ford, I'll use it if I need too, now can we start?"

"Sure."

"Well hello pet, have you been good while I was gone?"

Stan felt his cock shoot to attention at that, and a tingle of lust go down his spine. Per their agreement, Stan simply meowed in response.

"Aw what a good kitten, following the rules so nicely for me. While I was out, I got you a new toy kitten. You want to play?

"Mrow!" Stan proceeded to rub his body against Ford's legs, and settle down in a obedient sit.

"Is that a yes my kitten?"

"Meowww."

"Alright, look what I got you. Ford pulled a small bean shaped vibrator from his pocket. I hear these are pretty strong for being so small, you excited?"

Stan gave a long needy meow, and Ford proceeded to turn towards the back of Stan.

"Butt in the air kitten, I want you to feel good."

Stan shoved his ass in the air, still clothed in his pale blue jeans. Ford reached his hand around to the fromt of Stan's pants and gasped."My god Stan, you really like this don't you?" Stan said nothing, embarrassment keeping him quiet. Ford proceeded to tug down Stan's fly, pulling his jeans and boxers off him in one go.

"Wow, who knew my kitten would like this so much, your cock is so flushed and hard. What makes this so appealing kitten? Is it the names? Does my kitten love being good for me? Is that it kitten? Stan gave a loud groan, and Ford knew he'd hit the jackpot. Touching Stan's cock lightly, he produced another groan, Stan's cock beginning to bead with precum.

"This still okay kitten? Answer with words for me love."

"God yes. its fine, please please please keep touching me. Fuck I want you so bad daddy, please."

"Someone's horny aren't they? My greedy little kitten, such a slut for me. Barely being touched and your a moaning mess."

Stan meowed again in response, and thrusted lightly into Ford's waiting palm.

"Ah ah, no thrusting kitten, be patient."

Ford began to tug Stan's cock, foreskin being pulled back in a slow gentle movement. The tip of Stan's cock was wet and silky.

"You look so pretty like this kitten, tail in your ass and cock heavy against your stomach. I might just leave you like this, make you suffer till you come from arousal."

Stan gave a anguished meow, and sent a hand towards his cock. Ford easily grabbed his hand and set it back on the floor.

"Now now kitten, I won't do that to you, atleast not today. You'll have your release soon enough, just let Daddy do his work.

Ford spat on his hand and brought it back to Stan's cock, starting off again with a nice slow tug, and then slowly speeding up. Soon Stan was moaning with pleasure and need. Suddenly Ford stopped his motions and left Stan shocked as a hard slap hit his ass.

"Pears!" 

Ford immediately bent down to Stan, checking on him.

"Are you alright Stan? Did I do something wrong?"

"I-I didn't know you were going to slap me, I-I don't think im quite ready for that yet Ford."

"Oh god im so sorry Stan, I guess I got a bit too worked up into the moment didn't I? Do you still feel like finishing or..?"

"I um, yeah. We can finish the roleplay, just.. no slapping."

"Of course Stan, again im really sorry.."

"Its alright, just please get back to being my daddy, im really horny."

"So pet, you want this sweet toy?" Stan gave a loud groan. "Okay I'll give it to you, just let me open you up a bit first."

Ford lubed up a few of his fingers, and slowly pressed one into Stan's ass, working the digit in till the first knuckle.

"Fuck your tight, when's the last time we had sex Stan?"

"Bout two weeks ago, ah ah fuck. Yes fill me daddy."

Ford had continued with the first digit, letting it rest in Stan's ass as he got used to the full feeling. When he felt Stan relax, he slowly withdrew the first digit, beginning to lightly thrust in and out of Stan's ass.

"Ahh ah fuck, that feels so goood, fuck me daddy please."

"You remember the rules, don't you kitten? No talking. He punctuated this with a rough thrust of his finger.

Stan gave a loud moan and pushed back onto Ford's finger eagerly. 

"Jezz Kitten, your ready to cum aren't you? I'll give it to you baby, go ahead."

Ford began pushing and pulling his finger at a rapid rate, and before he knew it, Stan's ass tightened around his finger, cum shooting out of his cock onto the wooden floor.

"Fuck Ford that felt so good."

"Im glad Stan, lets get you cleaned up now, shall we?"

Ford rushed off and grabbed a wet washcloth, running it over Stan's sweaty body and the floor.

Ford gently helped Stan up, setting him into bed after pulling his boxers back on. Waiting till Stan fell asleep, Ford gently palmed his erection, cock jumping in his pants as he waited. Thinking back on all that they had done that day, he gently took his cock out of jeans and boxers, slowly tugging the zipper down. "Fuck Stan, you were so good today my kitten.." Ford continued to jerk off to the thought of Stan's loud moans, before cumming all over his jeans and shirt. Changing clothes quickly, he settled into bed with Stan, snoring gently.

The End.


	2. A need about to burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this oneshot, Ford's forgone going to the restroom, Stan sees this as an opportunity.

"Dude, you alright? You seem a bit wiggly."

"In fine Stan, just keep working."

*just keep working Ford, your fine. Don't worry about your bladder, just keep working*

*hmm, I wonder what's up with him, not like him to be this wiggly. Oh shit, how stupid could I be? He's obviously trying not to go to the restroom.*

"Hey Ford, I'll be right back, just gotta get something from the main deck."

"Alright, enjoy that."

*fuck I feel like im going to explode, but I know Stan will just be confused if I leave so suddenly. Just gotta stay here.*

Stan forwent going to the deck, instead heading to the restroom to grab a few large towels. If he knew Ford well enough, which he did. This particular sort of event usually ended in a rush to the restroom, but not today. In the past, Stan had rifled through Ford's search history, pleasantly surprised to see piss play and domination in there. If the video he had clicked on was any indication of what Ford liked, this would go down well.

"Hey dude, im back."Stan set the towels gently down in a corner, settling back into his chair.

"Stan, what the hell are those for?"

"Before I tell you little brother, I have a question to ask. Do. You. Need. To. Pee." Stan said this slowly, as though the answer wasn't obviously in front of him.

"What the hell Stan?"

"Because from what I've seen so far today, you do. You never shift around like that unless your excited or desperate. And your not excited, so you must be desperate. Its okay to feel this way, I get it, you don't want to stop working but your body needs attention. So how about we play a little game. Each paragraph you write of your paper, you can piss a little. I've brought enough towels to last a day, and you've probably got more piss in you than a fire hose. So, do you want to play my game Ford?" 

"Stan, how did you know I'd like this? Did you go through my history again? I've told you Stan, that's an evasion of privacy, even if its what I do like!"

*fuck, I can already feel it getting hard at the thought. Fuck you Stan.*


End file.
